The Otogakure Concubine
by akatsuki-concubine
Summary: Lily's life in Otogakure. Crappily written because i wrote it while trying to get back to sleep. Features the Birth of Nagaina, Chip, and Rose. Rape in 3rd chapter Oroxoc Kabutoxoc Kimimaroxoc lemons throughout
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Conception

Lily sat at her vanity idly brushing her hair. She puts down the silver gilt brush, remembering that it was one of the few objects she had taken with her from Rose. Tatsu gave it to her for their birthday. Her beloved twin brother was her polar opposite. She was rough and was the typical tomboy before a girl had to learn "Lady Lessons" at eleven when the boys became genin. The lesson consisted of learn how to act. You could not look at a man or be "taller than him". Taller than the man is if he is standing you must sit if you are standing with other girls and for some odd reason a man entered the room you must sit. Men were the breadwinner's woman took care of their _daughters_. The boys were raised by their fathers as they could be sissified by their mothers. Tatsu hated this. He wanted to be with his twin all the time because she "knew more than The Jonins". There were no Kunoichi in the Village Hidden in Roses because the men knew more. Even have a girl touch a weapon or go into a room for she shouldn't required a three day purification ritual. Then that day, the day they turned fourteen Tatsu was showing off for a girl he had planned to marry for sometime. Tatsu was famous in the village for his balance. He could walk on a rickety roof top with out falling on either side. That day he was acting weird. To make a longer story short he fell through the dilapidated old roof straight down. He was killed on contact with the cement floor.

Lily stiffened, her eyes beginning to brim with tears. _Ten years, _She thought, _I have been here for ten years. _Not long after that incident she was raped by the snake in the shadows as Orochimaru was called in her village. Knowing that her older brother would cast her out by next check she decided to go home and pack. She packed the few things she had and ran to catch up with her attacker. She convinced him to let her come with him. He had no other uses for her than being his concubine which she is now. No babies at least any of them made it to four months along. Seven miscarriages and one still born boy made her think that children were not in her future not that she wanted any born by the snake.

/

He called her to come that night. She padded down the hallway of the compound. She tugged the robe over her naked body tighter it was cold in the sound village that night. She slowly turned the knob and opened the door. He was naked but still. She thought he had gone to sleep until the low hiss of his voice called her. She walked to the bed and lay behind him. She slid her hand along the strong muscles of his back and sides initiating foreplay. His turned and stopped her hand from touching farther. He kissed the thin delicate fingers and then pecked up to the thin swanlike neck and finally to the full lips. Her mouth opened on contact slipping the long thick tongue entrance. He bucked against her but didn't enter. He learned that if he was rough with her she wouldn't next time because of pain. He normally enjoyed seeing people in pain but she was different she was female, and hearing her bitch to him about it didn't appeal to him at the moment. She should be ripe for another baby now was another reason. She put her hand to his chest. An old habit that told him it was okay. She stiffened as he went inside was another old habit. He started to gently rock inside her. Her cries of pain from the stretching turned into sighs of pleasure as he stroked her button. He sped up and added more pressure. She cried out as she came. He came as her walls clenched. He collapsed on top of her. It seemed like hours when he finally pulled out. Lily got up to leave when he reached for her. "I want you to stay here tonight." She complied as always afraid of what will happen if she didn't. She lay beside and in front of him as they spooned. Her hands went to her belly as she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lily woke up alone. She reached over and though she didn't expect to feel him beside her she still did so anyway. The crinkle of paper on his pillow shocked her. She sat up quickly, thinking that she did something she shouldn't. 'What did I do wrong? I came didn't I?' But the note quickly written said simply _I have noticed you need some new clothes. Here is a small sum of money to spend. You'll know when to get back._ She felt over her left breast the mate mark was warm with his chakra. It was different from the curse marks the others had. This one, instead of unbearable pain when it's applied, brings an overwhelming sense of sexual longing. 'No,' she thought. 'It's more like birds finding their lifemate. Only this wasn't made for love or bonding. I am just a sexual tool.'

She got up and went to her own room in the compound to dress. 'He's right. These are just a little too loose.' She thought to herself as the slacks that fitted perfectly last month were now baggy around her waist. She found one of her belts and put it around her waist setting it to a hole tighter than her waist. Finally, she donned her peasant top showing a pretty set of shoulders. She was always too thin. The biggest things she had were her breasts which were a 32 C. In her mind, she never believed that she was pretty or beautiful. She was homely and ok with that fact. She sat at her vanity and brushed her red black hair. She fixed it in a complicated knot bun. She liked the look of her face when her hair was out of the way. She guessed it was a soft angular oval shape. 'Well best get going.' She smiled glad for the privileges he gave her. She was treated different from the rest in Sound. She knew that it was not kindness or respect that these privileges were given. It was because one day she will have his son.

Three weeks later

Lily walked gently around the compound. Her course hadn't come at all yet and if there was a baby she didn't want to dislodge it. She wanted to avoid seeing Kabuto until _she_ was sure that she was pregnant. She had had a phobia of doctors since her brother died. Lily walked gently up the stairs to the roof. The sun was setting. She loved watching the sunset. When she was younger, maybe six or seven, her whole family watched the setting sun until the colors started to become the blues of twilight is when they would gather around and tell stories to each other. It would go mother then father and then her brothers would start fighting to tell first. Shuichi, the eldest of all sixteen of her brothers and who was now the Kurakage, usually won. These things stopped when mother then father lost their lives for the village. Lily cherishes the few happy memories she has such as this. She hadn't noticed that the sky was getting darker. Lily was shocked when a small hand touched her shoulder. She looked up to see either Sakon or Ukon she couldn't tell between them usually. "Orochimaru-sama wants to see you." "Tell him I will be there in a minute, k?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Accusation

Lily first went to her room to see if she looked decent. She put on a swipe of lipstick and rouge. She noticed she had paled and her face was gaunt. She brushed it off and smoothed her skirt. She started the short walk to the main compound.

After her brother's death, she never sang. Tatsu loved for her to sing. In fact, most people came from miles around if Rose was celebrating and she was to entertain. She sang of nothing. When Tatsu died, it was like the canary's song turned into a crow's caw. It hurt in her heart to sing. Her voice was no longer young and high and happy. It was a low almost manlike. People no longer came to Rose.

Lily stepped down the stairs to his lair. Her stomach hurt and she had been spotting earlier that day. She knew that it was another miscarriage. Lord Orochimaru wouldn't like to hear that. She slowly opened the door. She didn't now these surroundings well but knew he was here. "I am here my lord. Why do you wish to speak with me?" "Come here, lily. I have heard some interesting news lately." She quickly walked to the face of the chair to look at him. "Has anything happened in Rose?" He looked at her with anger and another emotion she couldn't place. "No." was the course reply. "It deals with you." Her eyes widened in fear and confusion. "what have I done My lord that have so angered you?" "I told you that you were mine when you decided to come did I not?" "You did." She was getting more confused. 'I haven't done the act with anyone else ever. Why would he suggest…' "You have been going places without my permission." "What I haven't been anywhere in since..." "Silence Lily. Get out!" "Yes, sir." She said nearly inaudible. She backed away slowly until she got to the door. Then she ran.

She ran past the other buildings tears going down her face. Not even god really cared otherwise he wouldn't let all this happen. No one listened to her anymore. She lost every child she had. She was so far from home. She had even given up the hope that her brothers would some day find her. She finally stopped running when she got to her own quarters. She went in and really looked at them. The only things there were material. There were no sentimental objects except for that mirror and brush. She never realized what she had done until she heard the smash of broken glass. The mirror had shattered. She had broken the thing that mattered to her most here. She took a shard of the precious glass. She looked into it. It showed a broken reflection of a broken life. She turned it in her hand being careful not to cut her self. Its now hollow silver and platinum rim was dark. She was on her knees staring at it. She had broken something dear to her. She did it. Her life has been like that since He found her.

_Lily was walking home from the grocer. It was starting to darken to night. Her long dark hair rippled down her back. A fourteen year old lily never knew that he had been watching her. A predator after the young girl who had been singing a slow mournful song. She never knew until he was upon her. He still had the cloak from the organization. She heard him before she saw him._

_It hurt, her virtue being ripped from her. She didn't cry out. She stayed silent her eyes open but unseeing. She felt the warmth of his seed. "Don't tell anyone". Came the hiss from the man. He left as swiftly as he came not saying anything else. She fixed her skirt trying to figure what would happen if Shuichi had found out. She walked home like nothing had happened. Her brother asked why she looked so disheveled she only said that she had tripped. Then she went upstairs to her room and packed._

_She caught up with her attacker. "So decided to follow me?" "The law of my village says that I am yours now. I am Lily. May I come with you sir?" "I have no need for you. You would just be in the way." "please sir" she started. "I have no where to go. My brothers would cast me out. I don't want to become a whore." "I hate crying. You may come with me. But you will still be a whore of some type. Come here into the light so I can look at you. She stood in the moonlight. He appraised her like he was buying livestock. "Yes you may come with me. You are not hideous but not a great beauty as well. You are too small. Your face looks like some one slapped it together. Your only attributes are your hair legs and eyes."_

"My hair legs and eyes are my only attributes." She repeated. "That's no longer true." Came a voice from behind her. "Kabuto. You know that you are not supposed to be here. Go away." "Orochimaru-sama said that I am to keep an eye on you. You have disobeyed his rules he laid down just for you." The mate mark stung. He strode over. "for instance you have beautiful shoulders. He gently reached out to make the sleeves fall and was slapped by her pale hand. He went and did so anyway knowing she would obey him as well he kissed her collarbone.


End file.
